Hellsing brokenwings of the laughing man
by Dontai
Summary: The laughing man is dead and a new enemy is revealed. The battle for heaven has begun. In this new war everyone is a casualties and the greatest reveal is yet to come ...
1. Beginning

"Dracula, why do you bother hiding? I thought were better than that." As Van Helsing looks amongst the dust, he wonders how his old friend could live here. He had fallen from his grace if not the entire world's grace.

"You shouldn't had come old friend," he heard Dracula voice pause briefly, "Of all the people that should have forgotten me, left me lost in the sea of time, it should have been you. Why would you suffer so much? When you could have lived your life, alone and forgotten by me"

"Do you think so little of me, Dracula?" How could he say that, he killed Mina and Lucy? He forced himself back into their life. He couldn't fault him though because he hunted him to four corner of the earth; he was partially responsible. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want this task. It fell on to his shoulder, no one else could, and no one else would kill him.

"No, but you were most as risk of seeing what evil has befallen me."

"Why would you fall so far from your humanity," He already knew the reason behind it. He had known Dracula a long time, knew that he was once a good guy with a family. "The last I heard, you were trying open up new trade routes in the Far East. You disappeared after that. I search until my body became old and frail. Now to see you like this on the eve of my death bed." He had to pause to let out a sigh that was building in his heart, "I heard rumors you died on your voyage. I wish it was true. You have risen in the rank of devils to become one with the beast."

"I did find the far east and the very gates to hell, the devil who walks in sheep skin. I found the temptress and the deceiver. I have since then been trying to remain forgotten, to abandon my family for their sake. But how I could I forget my family? How does any man abandoned their family, even in death?"

Dracula Vlad Bartholomew subtle silhouettes remained hidden amongst the shadows, but his voice range out from everywhere and nowhere. "I ask again, how does any man abandon their family?"

"Because they care that much," Van said.

He saw Dracula stepped into the light; his scarred pale face was barely recognizable. His heart skipped a beat and he had to lower his gaze. "I'm not a man anymore," Dracula says, "I had endured more suffering then you could possibly know. I was taken from my family. You expect me to just stay way? Every day my only thought is them. They haunt me through the night. Even in death I dream of them."

"Why wouldn't you end your own life?"

"I had hoped that someday I could return to them; too see my children smile upon me. I can't willingly take my own life so long is there is a chance."

"Then it must fall on me to make the decision your too much of a coward to do," Helsing said saddened, but already knowing it might come down to this. It was the rationalization that ate him up inside, before there was a possibility of redemption. But the fire that consumed his life was a deep road full of regret. "Now my journey is over."

"I'm sorry," Dracula said descending from the shadows like a fallen angel, "You should have never come."

"I'm sorry too," There was a pause in Helsing's voice, a trembling in his thread, "It has to end here." Their words echoed in the old Victorian mansion as the two men struggled. Dracula grabbed Van Helsing by the throat and squeezed. Van Helsing secretly reaches for a small flintlock pistol, puts the gun up against Dracula's heart and fires. As he watches him flee for his coffin, he mutters under his breath, "one round for a monster, and one round for a man." Truer words were never spoken.

The basement smelled of old corpses, previous victims of Dracula short but tragic reign of terror. His eyes peered through gloom for Dracula's coffin filled with Dirt from his home land. There was a lot of myth behind the vampire. Most were fantasy and superstition, but some were true. Most of truth behind the vampire he learned on his own. The strange shipment, the hidden houses; it was Dracula dark secret. He had to return to his coffin ever night to heal his injuries and return to his natural state; death. He was a corpse by day and unholy abomination by night. He spotted it tucked away in the shadows, almost impossible to spot amongst the gloom. There was a small window in the corner of the room boarded up to protect him from illuminating effects of the sun. He smashed the boards flooding the room with light. Then he removed the lid to the coffin exposing Dracula's shriveled up remains, he was dead to the next time the moon rises. It was perfect opportunity to end this nightmare. He grabbed can of oil and held it above the coffin. There was only three ways an ancient couldn't die: fire or beheading. It couldn't end here, not like this. He didn't deserve to suffer. He promptly dropped it and closes the lid. Then he pushes the coffin through the open window. "God forgive my immortal soul for what I have done," he said wiping the sweat from his brow and then kisses a silver cross.

/- 1985, outside of London 07:00 -\

Her heart was pounding, if he didn't kill her, her heart would. "My Integra, my sweet little Integra." It was the voice of her scheming uncle, Roger Helsing. He was insistent on killing her to claim her title. It was an unwanted burden. She just wished he would just leave her alone. "I promise I will make it quick. Maybe I will have little bit of fun first. Remember the other night? You were such a tight young thing." She rounded the stairs to the third sub-level of the dungeon. "I hear you, keep running. You manage to seal yourself off and make this easy."

She heard his footstep trailing her, "Where are you going?" When she was younger her father told her: if she was ever in danger or in trouble, if things ever felt so dark and hopeless to go into the basement dungeon third floor all the way to the end. She seen it before, it was mark with strange symbols. She saw the room he told her about, before his cousin killed him in cold blood. She opens it and began to cry because it was empty, expect for an old corpse. Her father had lied to her. Her tear stained face turned to stare at her murderous uncle. "Times up Interga, as I have promised, I will grant you a quick death." He pulls the trigger and piercing her chest. She collapsed to the ground bleeding out.

"Sic semper tyrannis," A cacophonic voice whispers, "You bring death to innocence. I bring death to you. Blood for blood, ash to ash, dust to dust," he recited.

"What the hell," One of her uncle's hired thugs screams, "The corpse is talking!"

"I am no corpse. I'm the immortal Alucard!" The corpse lunges forward tearing into the man's throat. The hall was filled with sounds of gun fire and men screaming.

"You must drink," Alucard said tearing open his wrist with his teeth. "The blood will heal you. Drink the blood of the immortals."

She awakens in her room with a man in a strange outfit standing beside her, apparently holding breakfast. "You scarred me," he said coming to sit down beside her. "Where is Walter?"

"I'm alive," she asked concern?

He nodded, "It was touch in go for a second." He hand her the bullet.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alucard. I was instructed to protect and serve you, along with entire Van Helsing bloodline."

"You saved me," she said hugging him, "My winged angel."

"Pardon me mam, but I'm not sure I know how to raise a child. Again, where is Walter?"

/- Present Day, outside of London 07:00 -\

"My immortal Alucard, my dearest father, I have a mission for you." Alucard loved when his adopted daughter addressed him like that.

"What is my bidding my master?"

"Head to cheddar, there a foul creature has taken up residence. You are to remove him by anyway you see fit."

Alucard burst out laughing, "As you ordered."

/Cheddar\\\

"There is too many of them," officer Shampayne of cheddar police says in a panicked. "Fall back," he heard over the radio. Seras victoria was right behind him heading for the woods. The god damn quarantine zone was destroyed. Her surviving squad members had stopped, they were coming out of the wood. "Open fire," she heard sergeant shampayne order. She open up with her Beretta, but it was pointless the soulless creature couldn't, wouldn't be stopped by any machinations of man. "Fall back to town."

They had been running unable to stop because behind them, the creatures marched on silently. Suddenly a swat van burst through the barb wire fortifications surrounding the entrance to the town. "We're holding them off until the home Guard can arrive."

"Seras, grab a weapon out of the back of the swat van," Shampayne ordered.

"Yes sir!" She climbs into the back, grabbing an mp-5. There was foot falls from in front of the van. She steps out seeing the creatures appearing, if by magic, out of know where. It was eerie. It was as if some-kind of outside force was controlling them. "Firing lines, Victor Charlie, Scorpio go," Shampayne orders. The night was filled with terror and gunfire. The ghouls had changed plans, deciding to arm themselves. The swat guys were being to be gun down as fast as they could pull the trigger, until it was just Seras. "Ha ha ha," she heard a voice laughing from the dark, "One little sheep left." She saw a priest step forward. He must have been the outside force she had been dealing with. With one round left in the chamber of her pistol, she fired at him. It was met with laughter.

"Not one," Alucard said stepping into the picture laughing, "But two."

"So it seems, you silly little man in a funny hat."

"Your sense of fashion leaves much to be desired, Judas priest. A town painted in blood, how very ungodly."

"Kill him," the priest said clearly annoyed, snapping his fingers as a form of command. The newly created ghoul swat officers rose from there resting positions armed with the weapons they died with. They fired wildly at Alucard devastating his body. "Now where were we," He asked Seras?

"Where were we, indeed," Alucard said grinning.

The priest turned to stare at Alucard, alive and in the flesh or what was left of it. "Why the hell aren't your dead?"

"So are you. It doesn't seem to stop either of us."

He snapped his fingers again, which clearly seemed to instruct his meat puppets.

Alucard pulled out two massive hand cannons from his coat. The word Jackal was engraved in them. He raised his massive handguns and smiled. He began firing pinpoint on his targets exploding the ghoul's bodies like wet flesh balloons. He was a one man army, destroying his enemies in second. "Now I paint the town with your blood as well, your turn to bath it in gore."

"Stop," he said grabbing Seras, "I'll kill her, I swear to god I will!"

"Miss, are you ready to die in the line of duty," Alucard asked?

"Yes," She screamed, "My job is to protect and serve. This animal killed my entire squad, my friends." The vampire priest eyes went wide as Alucard switch to a smaller round, slid back the chamber and fired. The vampire body crumbled into dust.

Before Seras body could even hit the floor Alucard caught her. The star on his right hand began to glow bright red as he bit into his wrist and let the blood flow into her massive open wound. "My soul for your soul, my blood for your blood, by my command over life and death, live again."

"How is this possible," she asked barely conscious and reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"A hundred year I have walked. I give you the choice of life or beyond, to walk as a true immortal."

She starred up at his eyes, "yes."

Alucard repeated, "life or beyond?"

"Beyon ..." her words were lost as she went unconscious from her injuries.

"Then arise," he said biting into her flesh. Her body was bathed in red light and they were as one. The ground formed a star around her body and she arose reborn amongst the screams of damned.

/\\\

"Where am I," Seras asked disorientated?

"Miss Integra's castle outside of London," he replied.

"What happen," she asked?

"I had to pierce his heart; he was using you as a shield. I saved you." He paused, "I have not turned anyone since I assumed this form. Not with my blood as it is now. I don't know why, it seemed fitting."

She jumped out of bed and nearly went head first into a wall. "What wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Alucard said laughing "you're better than ever. She looked in the mirror seeing her reflection looking younger than ever. "Why do i feel so ...'

"Strong," Alucard finish for her, "You are no vampire, and you are like me, a true immortal. She did a back-flip effortlessly.

"Wow," she said running down the hall passing Integra, who seem more confused than annoyed.

"Alucard, why did you bring this ... here? Why did you turn her?"

"I'm not sure why," Alucard said dismissively walking away.

"Alucard," Integra said sternly, "Everything we have done, centuries of experiments, occult research, stuff that defies everything natural and godly in this world. Everything we did to make you that flows through your veins, now flows through hers. She lacks the safety restraints."

"Seras, what are you doing," Alucard asked catching up to her?

"I feel so strong, so much energy," Her eyes turned red and she charged out the door unabated. Alucard appeared in front of her," you need to learn to control ..." She struck him in the jaw for getting in her way.

She stopped, realizing how incredibly stupid of decision that was. "Sorry master." Alucard just burst out laughing, "Come on Miss Seras, I'm loving you already. Come spar with me. Show me what energy you have." She threw a sloppy punch toward Alucard, but was grabbed by her arm and tossed across the courtyard. "Wow," she said lunging forward. Alucard caught with a left hook. He wondered if he put too much power behind it. She looked up and smiled jumping over him. She stopped, "Are we vampires? How are we in direct sunlight?"

"We are so much more then Vampires. Sunlight, pain, death you will never fear these things again."

She took off down the courtyard feeling like she had no idea where she was going.

"Father," Intergra said, "Was this such a good idea?"

"No," he said, "But it will be amusing."

"Indeed," she said laughing.


	2. Blood pawns in the game

"Alucard have you noticed anything strange going on with the world?" He saw Integra's small petite body framing the window and blocking out the moonlight and a stunning view of the surrounding British countryside. Alucard moved to her side and look out the window as well. It was an odd gesture because he already felt the strange change in the air. It was like the air was electric and alive, five years ago.

"Yes, ever since the Nazi created the millennium project. The world has never seemed right, the sky, the air, it all feels so wrong. It like darkness covers the world."

Interga nodded her agreement. Her subtle little gesture said more than a thousands words, not for one moment taking her eyes off the impressive vista outside of her window. "There has been alarming increase in the vampire attacks reported. Even with their," Interga had to pause because of the disgust in her voice, "Means of reproduction, the number of vampires are far too high. Their motives are too flamboyant. It's a war, Alucard. Someone has made the first move. We must make the second."

"Some is making in army of vampires."

"No, someone is farming then. They're breeding them, for what insidious purpose remains to be seen. Who would gain from such an act? A smart enemy would keep the vampires a secret, locked away. They wouldn't want to be caught. They're force multiplying an unstable element in the queen's country in broad day light."

"They got guts I tell you that. But, what is the purpose? So an army then, one to kill me?"

"Likely," she said, "you are too powerful for any small army to defeat. Size to you, Father, makes no difference; there is something else at work."

"What are your orders?"

"Find me a damn vampire and interrogate him."

/00:200 Hours Cheshire England\\

"I have arrived my princess, my goddess of war. We make are move." Alucard spoke with mirth in his voice. "The town was deserted. I believe I have company." He was right because a shot rang out hitting Alucard in the chest. The less then effective bullet was silver and blessed by Christian priest. The original five had descended from Tibetans. A pure iron weapon would slow a vampire, but only Tibetan monk blessed iron would bring down a vampire, a vampire who is mortal that is. Alucard was no ordinary vampire. He was soul bound to the earth, not by cursed blood from chalice of the ancients but by the Helsing organization. It was pact Abraham had made with god himself. Abraham offered his immortal soul to god in exchange for Alucard's soul. There is no force in the heavens or the earth that could kill Alucard and break the soul pact made with the heavenly father. His soul is bound to their blood line, so long as one exist so will the other. "What is my orders goddess?"

"Alucard, wiped them out and recover me my vampire ... alive if possible."

Alucard let out a loud blood lust roar just as his hands began to glow bright red. When he raised his weapons and fired, his hands enchanted the bullets. He destroyed entire walls, flipped cars on their sides with a single round. These were ghouls, where was the meat and potatoes, the true vampire? He fired into the town, behind doors, into windows, behind curtains, from every alleyway and nook and cranny. He found what he was seeking a vampire. It was running scared, a middle age man.

Alucard appeared in front of him, "You're coming with me." Alucard said staring into the man's eyes. "Who created you?"

"A man in the upper Westside of Chester, the Golden Oak estates," He says. "I could be immortal! I was dying of cancer. It was miracle that I became well. The man had but only one request. I must serve him."

"Tell me of this man?"

"Tall, blond, Irish with weird brows," His puppet said and started laughing. He raised the mac-ten he had been caring secretly and turned the gun against himself and fired, spraying gore on the car behind him.

"Well that was odd," Alucard said starring at the mess, "Miss Integra I'm heading to the Golden Oak Estates."

/ Golden Oak Estates\\\\

Another blood bath Alucard thought to himself. It wasn't apparent from the lack of carnage, but this side of town lacked life. It was a sign of a vampire attack. You would find more life in a graveyard. It was weird though that there were no police sirens or even any police cars. This was a bad sign. He opened the door passing a pup sign with weird tree symbol next to it. He found himself staring at a large open lodge and pup with the entire locale population worth of civilians turned into ghouls. "The man was a farmer and devoted Christian, well until cancer changed his mind. It's so hard to find virgins these days, especially at his age." There was a voice in the back of the room behind the bar. "Kill him." The ghouls raised their weapons and fired. Alucard was already gone leaving the air and door to be riddle with rounds. Alucard appeared off to the left of the door firing like a crazy man at the staggering number of armed ghouls. The man though, had taken off out the back door. Alucard had no choice but to ignore the ghouls.

"Going somewhere," he asked chasing after him? Alucard could be anywhere at any time. This vampire wasn't going anywhere, until Alucard bumped into large blond hair man with a scraggly beard and a bad disposition. This man was a hulking eight foot behemoth. "Ashes to ash, isn't it such a fitting metaphor for a vampire?" It was spoken by the man who was clearly Scottish. "The Vatican sends it best wishes." The man pulled out two dull pistols chromed out with gold letters spelling righteous fury across them. The guns were a match for the Jackel in size and in the fact no normal human could hold them. The bullets fired from pistols formed Tibetan symbol midflight.

"Someone has done their homework," Alucard said impressed. "Not good enough though." Alucard fired one round exploding the man's head causing him to collapse. Alucard stepped over the body to continue the foot chase, but stopped when his ankle was grabbed by the man he just shot. "Going somewhere?" The man was back on his feet again and more annoyed than dead, which wasn't the intended effect. "Father O' Lord Anderson at your service," he said.

"Damn," Alucard said "What the hell are you?"

"Not a vampire or man but the human super weapon born of your own blood. Now shut up and die in the name of the heavenly father." He waved his hand unleashing ten-inch daggers of pure Tibetan steel. Alucard dogged them and got off succession of rounds. It barely made a dent in the sturdiness of that Father Anderson. "I hate to admit it but vampire, your good as ash."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Alucard said reloading, "But, time to die." Alucard hands began to glow red to the point his guns were beginning to glow as well. He fired just two rounds sending Anderson through a solid brick wall and then some. Anderson got up but was more than a little shaken up. "What the hell vampire?"

"I am no vampire," Alucard said firing two more rounds! He knocked Anderson into a car and crushing it. "These gloves allow me to enchant the rounds I fire, so no need for blessing them father. In fact my round can kill anything."

Anderson rolled out of the way hitting Alucard twice with righteous fury, but the return fire knocked him off his feet. "I can't win vampire," Anderson said worried, "This isn't over vampire," Anderson retreated.

"What is he," Interga asked over the radio?

"He has ancient blood, but he is not a vampire or like me. I sense it, in him. Like with me, his blood has been altered. With me it has been tainted, with him purified. "

"You mean the same chalice you drank from during your transition into a vampire?"

"Yes, not much is known about who or just what the ancient were, but they were anything but human. Their blood was somehow preserved in a chalice for thousands of years until the first generation drank from it, giving rise to vampires. It was taboo for the children of first generation to drink from the chalice during transition into a vampire. The woman I loved betrayed me to her own decadent curiosity. I became something less vampire and even less human. "

"If it's your blood how do we kill him?"

"Like me, killing him will be difficult. My weapons would kill any normal vampire, even myself when I was known as Dracula."

"He is a tough nut to crack, but every piece of armor has a chink."

"Anderson makes me question my decision to turn Seras. The ancient blood flows through Seras Victoria's veins. Their effects on her are unstable and worse, unknown. Though I am bound and can't die, she can. She has my tainted blood giving me so much of my abilities. I fear even without the pact she may become immortal. Father Anderson is proof of that. We have changed the balance of power with the ancient blood and brought us closer to them. Whose blood has lasted thousands of years! The ancient are the first true immortals. I was more powerful than any of the first generation, who drank as mortal men doomed to die. I drank as a vampire and mutated the blood. When I fused my blood with her body, it further altered the ancient blood. She is stronger than Dracula and I fear stronger than me. With her as an ally, we may have a weapon more powerful than any we have ever created. As an enemy, she is the most terrifying threat that man has ever faced. She could kill me without a thought, eventually. My pact is the only source of salvation. When, and she will change, she will be more powerful than me or Anderson. She will be a goddess among the sheep and lions. There will be no known weapon short of god herself that could kill her."

"Little too late, I'm sure your reasons were pure, but she is now an unstable element on an ongoing war." Alucard heard radio click off and he placed it back on his hip.

/- Integra's Castle, Welsh Mark AKA Integra compound- Main dining Hall-\\\

"Ms Seras, you must drink the blood." Walter said.

She made a disgusting face and stuck out her tongue out, "I'm not going to drink that stuff."

"Don't act childish. If you don't drink the blood in the first twenty-four hours, the transition will destroy your body."

"Oh come on," she said getting up. "You actually expect me to drink that stuff! What is that?" Walter perked his head up and listened, "What?"

/ - Integra's Castle, WelshMark AKA Integra compound-\\\

Up the road from castle Welshmark there was massive crash alerting the guards on duty. "What was that," one of the guards said. The three arrow on his jacket signified he was a sergeant and in command of the guard. Her guards were wearing the usual dark blue and black single colored flak jackets fatigues with forest camo colored jackets. They weren't supposed to blend in, just keep the place secure. They were more for show, then practicality. Humans made poor vampire hunters most of the time. A car came careening, quite suddenly, through the main gate. "What the hell sound the alarm?" Alarms went off turning the compound into a buzz of activity. Suddenly, a massive wheeled armor transport carrier rolled up and over the car; knocking unaware vehicles out of way and killing their occupants. "What the hell, someone has declared war on helsing."

"Intrega were under attack by significant armored force," Commander Brisbane said unknowingly giving away his uncertainty to Integra. "They're using ghouls armored with dragon skin and multiple weapons. Willard is holding them off, but we're losing the garrison."

"Calm down," Intrega said picking up the radio. "Alucard get back here at once."

Walter was staring out the window at the unfolding carnage, "What the devil is going on out there."

Behind him Seras ran up and viewed the rapidly deteriorating situation, "devil in deed."

"Where are you going Ms. Seras?"

"To kill shit," she hollered back!

The guards were almost wiped out by the time she entered the courtyard and picked up a dead soldier's weapon. The weapon rounds were already blessed but rather useless against the ghouls who were armored from head to toe. She gun one down, barely, before the clip was spent. "Fuck," she screamed punching a ghoul in the face and crushing its skull. Even with the significant amount of ghoul, dogging their fire proved to be simple. She picks up one ghoul and used it as cover.

"Ms. Seras we have a heavy machine gun, if you please be so kind ..." Walter never got to finish his sentence. She picks it up and was firing it one handed. Suddenly the castle was hit by an anti-tank round and plunges into darkness. Yet another APC rolled up and was firing its anti-tank gun at the castle.

"Screw this," Seras said charging into thick mass of ghouls and ripping limps off.

"I swear Ms. Seras has gone out of her skull. Wait i have an idea!" Walter went into the house and fetched an extra pair of Alucard oversized hand guns, an older version but still functioning. "Take these," he said tossing them into the air. Walter was amazed and terrified. She was natural at wielding them. She was firing into crowed and being back up with remaining guards until a tank round scored a direct shot on her. Walter thought she was dead. Instead not only was she fine, but her eyes had gone completely red, which meant she was about to go ape shit. She leaped into the air guns a blazing, landed on the APC and proceeded to rip the tank cannon off before beating it with it. If the ghouls had a brain, they would have been embarrassed. Suddenly she was tossed off of the tank into a wall behind her. "Now, none of that miss." It was spoken by man with long jet-black hair wearing white business suit and a red cape. There was elegance to him while still being threatening. Too bad it didn't have an effect on Seras who was in a blood lust. She didn't know when to stay down.

"I'm going to rip your face off," she said. He moved with such grace that he didn't have to move to knock her to the ground. It was too bad he was outclassed and just made matters worse. When she did score a hit on him, it knocked him into the APC and his head made a massive dent in the vehicle. She was furious and lost sight, allowing him to deck her across the face.

"Ghouls hold her down," he said pulling out an iron stake, "Time to die pretty little thing." Her eyes had disappeared completely being replaced with burning coal. "Well, what do we have here ..." his eyes went wide because she tore through the ghouls sending limps and body parts flying through the air.

Then she grabbed him and tore into his neck. "Now you die pretty little thing," She said in a voice Walter didn't even recognize. Suddenly a younger vampire wearing a baseball cap and ski mask slammed her in the back of the head before shooting her. He mistakenly presumed she was normal vampire and ended up having his arm torn off for such a careless mistake. The jet-black hair vampire grabbed her from behind. "Stake her," he screamed!

"I wouldn't do that," Alucard screamed from the helicopter hovering over the courtyard turned blood bath.

The jetblack hair vampire let out a grunt, "fuck!"

Alucard landed and fired a round forcing him to release Seras or have his arm blown off. "Kill him," he screamed angrily. He was ruining his attack on helsing.

Alucard's body was hastily being destroyed but didn't stop the immortal. His body exploded into a pack of Barghest, massive wolf like ethereal creatures with human like hands and massive jaws. They began to tear through the ghoul before reforming with guns in hand and firing. "Seras run," Alucard commanded.

"Master," she pleaded!

"Go," he bellowed. His hands burned a ferocious red as he enchanted his jackels. Then he violently and destructively took care of the remaining ghouls and the last APC, leaving only the vampires. "Lest finish this," Alucard said with his eyes becoming practically none human, shining bright orange in brilliant moon light.

"Go," the younger vampire said, "I got only one arm." The older vampire tore at Alucard and disappeared using some kind of increase speed. He resurfaced firing a large machine gun at him.

"Integra, Alucard unleashing leave two," he roared!

"What the," The older vampire said brushing the hair out of his eyes before continuing to fire, "You talking to yourself?" This time around the rounds didn't tear into Alucard's body. The wounds patch themselves up before his body could be destroyed. Alucard aimed and fired, but the vampire was gone in a blink of an eye. He was behind him now firing his machine-gun. The one armed vampire appears behind him firing a one handed over-sized hand cannon. Alucard was caught in a deadly cross fire. He targets the one behind but he was using the destroyed APC for cover. The vampire reappeared in the air covering the younger one.

"Enough," Alucard screamed. Behind him the younger vampire started firing again, but suddenly stopped. Alucard could sense Seras was behind it, which was enjoying a free meal. "Good job Ms. Sera." Alucard summed a wolf familiar. The jetblack vampire wasn't expecting a flank attack as he was rematerializing and was torn into the ground. "Die," Alucard said and started laughing. He walked over and fired into the pinned vampire's heart. Alucard was wondering if it was over, than his chest exploded from an incendiary round. There was a group of armored vampire firing on him. These weren't as powerful as the other ones, but there were more of them. Under fire he reloaded and returned fire unable to score any confirmed kills. Then Seras was firing on the move, he was right she was unpredictable. She hit one knocking it from behind cover and Alucard shot him in the chest with an enchanted round causing his body to explode. Alucard concentrated and began demolishing the area with rounds before vanishing into the night. It was a distraction, the young vampire were unaware he appeared behind them. He grabbed one by the throat and shot another one point blank range. They were easy prey.

They were young, cocky, and recently turned. There was something wrong though. There was no way these people were all virgins. One vampire grabbed Alucard from behind and jumped on his back. Alucard showed his flexibility of being immortal by shooting himself. The vampires were scattering, but Alucard could be anywhere he damn well pleased. He was behind them and following them while firing. Until only one remained of the vampire strike force, who Seras was happily munching on. She looked up at Alucard, "Master I think I need a shower."

He gazed into her eyes, "Do as your master commands drink the blood." She got up and went inside.

"Well," Integra said "They have made their first move. It failed badly, so now it's our turn. So it's millennium?"

He nodded with a pleased smile.

"Ms. Seras was quite amusing. She performed beautifully." Integra said with a smile and lit up a cigar.


	3. The fall of alucard

"This world is burning Alucard, all I ever wanted to see is peace." Interga's body gestures had become alien to Alucard. Almost as if he was dreaming, but vampires never dream. They only had nightmares, flashes and images of their victims both past and present. Their dreams were maddening, leading to insanity and psychosis. It was the true reason behind why vampires were sadistic and evil. When they returned to death, they were haunted by ghastly images of the fallen. No matter how pure and good a vampire started off being, the dreams would drive them to become psychopath. Its starts off which innocent bystander, but eventually you will kill your family. It was final ledge to destroying your humanity. Once you made the leap you lost everything that made you human.

"Peace is what I dream of since birth. Now all I dream of since my rebirth is eternal rest. I'm haunted by images of dead. Woman and children screaming. Burning cities lighting up the night sky."

"With your help, we will achieve it. What do you know of the plot to destroy helsing," Integra asked?

Alucard already knew the answers, but he was unsure of Integra response. It was a touchy matter. "There is no way the vampires made it past the main street, causing such a massive scene in public area and went unnoticed. Someone on the inside is helping them."

"Exactly," she said surprising Alucard for her blunt answer. "We have a rat. Now who do you guess is the rat?"

Before Alucard could say he suspect the chief of police, interga came to same conclusion. "The chief of police. I wanted to know everything this man knows. I truly don't care how, if you have to turn him into ghoul so be it.

/-London city police station-\\\

"The person your here to see," asked the secretary looking up at Alucard who had his glasses lowered to look at her.

"Chief Morgan," he said.

"Appointment," she asked?

"I'm working with Helsing organization, I need no Appointment."

[-Morgan's office second floor-]

"Is that the vampire," Morgan asked staring at the the monitor.

A mysterious voice played over the CB. radio next to him, "Seems so. You better get rid of him." The voice was calm and collected, but was broken up by chuckling.

"How," Morgan asked starting to feel panic swelling inside his chest.

"You can't let yourself be captured. The Helsing organization is on to you. You must kill him." He didn't understand what the man found so damn funny. He was on the verge of being caught for something worse than treason. The man's chuckle were infuriating. This partnership had better be worth it, he thought ashing his cigar. The thought of their illegal partnership caused him to grit his teeth. He put out his cigar and stood up

[-Waiting room -]

After a few minutes Alucard became concerned. He started walking past the front reception when the woman stopped him, "only authorized personnel allowed past this point."

"I'm authorized," Alucard said, his eyes had become dilated and memorizing to the glance. She went slack jawed like a zombie.

[- Morgan's office-]

"Sargent please come in here," he said tapping the intercom and weighing his options.

When the Sargent entered the room he explained the situation, sort of. "Listen, Sargent, you see this man?" The Sargent gave a nod.

"This man is a wanted fugitive. You know the attack on Helsing complex? Again the man nodded. Morgan continued, "He wanted on terrorist and assassination charges. Lock down the precinct and call for backup. We must detain that man."

[-waiting room-]

"Sorry, Mr. Alucard," Sargent Jones Benedict said faking being polite "Please surrender and come quietly." Alucard was flanked by two cops. "I'm only going to say this once."

"Your making a very unfortunate mistake," Alucard said looking at him."If you let me make a phone call."

"Cuff him," Jones said with out a moment thought "I'm afraid I can't risk you doing that."

Alucard through out his hands knocking the two guy flying behind him into the glass entrance and shattering it. "This can be over quickly. Final warning."

Jones raised his issued sidearm, "Your final warning." Alucard moved with inhuman reflexes throwing him over three cubicles and crashing into a copy machine. Other officers over heard the commotion and rushed over to help. In minutes he was facing nearly half of the London's Pd's Law enforcement. He was order to Freeze by multiple officer. Alucard made a break for exist, but was shot multiple times in the back before he could escape. He turned around with a raised jackal in one hand and a phone in his other. "Integra, I have a serious problem. The officers are attempting to arrest me, what should i do?"

"Morgan is our top priority. He must, under no circumstance, be aloud to escape. He is are only link to the culprits behind Helsing attack. Kill them if you have to, but don't let Morgan escape or many more people will die." Alucard lower his weapon, then moving forward with unholy speed, pistol-whip one cop across the face. He one by one, in short order, beaten most of the cops into submission. The remaining Law enforcement had turn the precinct into raging gun battle. Something like what was seen in the first terminator; except Alucard was trying to avoid killing these mortal.

[-Secret room 003-0

"We have initiative 3," Morgan said on the verge of losing his calm exterior "We have a vampire infestation. Initiate Helsing plan alpha." He lit a cigar and closed the communication channel. He would slip out after a second, once his true purpose was accomplished.

[-police station second floor-]

As the room grew dark Alucard knew something was wrong. Suddenly the room was filled with thick blinding smoke. Normally he wasn't effected by normal obstructions, but this smoke was different. In the concealing dark, men were repelling in through the upstairs windows. It was Helsing's fail-safe plan, being used against helsing by its own trusted members. Alucard felt what hit him before he knew what it was. They were using darts filled with dead man's blood. Alucard felt his body atrophying. He was becoming weaker, his undead instinct were taking over. He was becoming feral once again. He lunged forward impaling a guard with his outstretched hand. Another guard got in front of him, he tore him in half. He raised his jackles and felt his mind go blank. He didn't recall firing blindly and widely. Striking down civilian, police officers and enemies alike. He left the floor soaked with puddles of blood, none was spared. He drank from the blood of the battlefield, no one could recognize him that day. He charged up to Morgans office gunning down anyone unfortunate enough to get in his way. After tearing down the door to his office, he found it empty. The police chief had escaped. Alucard was so enrage and his mind clouded by the dead man's blood that he leaped from the second story window into the busy London street in broad daylight. He landed in a crouched with the entire London lawn enforcement waiting for him outside. They had had him surrounded with their weapon trained on the vampire. They order him to put down his weapons, but it fell on deaf ears. His body was extended state of starvation. His mind was clouded in a toxic haze. He could only think about the rage in his mind. The police firing was the only excuse he needed, he gun down the police officers. Every single one of them.

Suddenly there was unexplained pain in Alucard body, worse than anything he ever experienced. It was Interga. She was in danger. He came to his sense and realize he had no idea where he was. He was in a battlefield in down town London. Blood had washed the streets and stained the walls of near by buildings. Bodies of the innocent desecrated the city streets. Most civilians died where they stood. Police car were on fire or over turned. The cops were lying dead next to their vehicles. It was hell Alucard feared he must have made. He felt woozy, like he was drugged. Then he heard Integra's voice again in his head, he must go to her.

/- former Helsing complex now known as warzone 2-\\\

The Helsing family castle was ablaze. It's guards died at their post. Alucard stormed in through the front entrance. He felt himself experience something he never felt before, panic. If his sweet Interga died, his only reason for existing dies with her. As he entered the castle, two men flanked him from the dark. They fired at him tearing at his flesh like vultures. Alucard felt his restrictions being lifted, which was a bad sign. It meant something happened to Integra. It was a race against the clock. This was no time for feeling sorry for his action.

"No," Alucard, said stopping. He was to late, it was his final transformation into the demon of the night, the reaper of baskerwood. His body rippled with darkness become intangible. His very presence inspire such terror to drive a man to insanity, turning brother against brother. As he stared down at twisted mess of blood and bodies, he recognized these men. They were Special Air Service. The queen and parliament had turned their back on Helsing, and it was all his fault. He lost control and now Helsing was paying ultimate price.

In the upper floor he preceded to kill indiscriminately, desperately searching for integra. She was gone. The SAS had killed everyone. They couldn't have killed Ms. Seras. He sensed Integra was crying out for him. It was coming from basement.

He found a nearly dead Seras ferociously guarding a mortally wounded Integra from two squads of SAS. Alucard was unnatural force to be reckoned with. How dare they threaten his cherished children, he fired in a blur of anger and aggression. "Master," Seras tried to whispered but her body had been tortured and destroyed. She had been shot countless times. Alucard began to cry because of the pain of mortality finally caught up to him. His fledgling was about to die. "No," he screamed! "Death, I won't let you take her." He said placing his hand on her chest. His hand began to glow, binding her flesh to his soul. "So long as I live so shale you. I will not let you fall nor will your flesh be unmade." He whispered closing her eyes. He moved to Interga who was bleeding out from multiple gunshot wounds behind Seras. It was just like when they first met. He slit his wrist and let the blood flow into her lifeless body, "I wont let you die, any of you."

He moved back over to help Seras bite into his neck and whispered, "I will set things right. Protect her. You be fine, now rest."

{-Weeks later-}

Despite the vampire blood her body was disfigured and scarred. She was missing one eye, which she had order to be left exposed. She had a problem walking and she struggled to face him, "Our enemies have turned the very friends we trust into are great enemies. Their setting us up. They knew when i set you loose, that it would be a easy tale to spin against us. The police station looks like my failure. In reality it Britain's. We are the last line of defense. Against what, i can't be certain. It won't be long, now."

"My sweet Integra your beauty ..." Alucard tried to say barely able to stand the guilt he caused.

"Enough ..." she said cutting him off "It doesn't matter. We have a war to win."


	4. Blood ties

Betrayal was fickle thing. It was wrought by pain, a lack of faith. Alucard lost his faith, when he was betrayed by someone he thought he knew. He didn't even know where it all went wrong. As a vampire it was no different. He would loose himself in the blood lust. Then to hide from the shame and guilt of what he done and more importantly what he had become, he cloaked himself in the blood lust. In the end he lost everything that defines him. He was a force, a gunshot in the dark. His only wished was to be human. The smell of fires burning in the distant, bodies and homes alike. The sound of screams carried away by now still breeze, it was as if he was Dracula again. How could the Millennium afford the apocalypse. How many men and woman had to die before their blood lust would be sated. They creation was long before Nazi rose to power in a trail of blood lust and hate. They were originally witch hunter and then vampire hunters. Then during the crusade, the Vatican church withdraw their support. Masters turned on who so devotedly served them, wiped them out. The Nazi dug up and laid bare their secrets, resurrecting their old bones. They had unlocked the secrets of the undeath, forbidden fruit of an ancient and forgotten magic. This new Millennium organization was a ghost. It was a pale comparison that was primordial and visceral in its conception. Its secrets turned London into a forever lost treacherous primordial concrete jungle. He fired at another couple of civilian who manage to climb out of the rubble of the world around them. It was a waste of bullets though, because no matter how many he killed there would always be more people wishing they were dead. Alucard would see to it personally that they paid for their sins. They combined ancient wisdom with modern day science, creating a true plague of undeath. Alucard thought god created vampires in his own image, twisted mirror images of mankind. Now man created a new race of vampires in their own image. Twisted and broken, they were pale imitation of man kind. They were shadows. Congratulation Alucard thought to himself. You have mange to create your own perfect hell. These creature were less vampires or ghouls, then wraiths. This attack on London was no doubt delivering the final blow to Helsing, it entirely failed. While it was finishing blow to London, Helsing lived on. His mission was not in the ruins of civilization, but by his master side.

He turned to TV still playing in a store front window. "With everything transpiring in London, America fears all Britain may indeed be next. The death toll rises well over five-hundred million. The US military has quarantined London in hopes of stopping the spread of the virus. Their is no word if the US military has succeeded or not," A reporter said over the TV. The man clearly was panicking. His face was visibly strained from being shaken by the grim reality. Alucard practically could taste his fear over the TV. Alucard laughed to him self, the military had no idea what they were up against.

\\\-Helsing ruins -/

"What do you know of the Draugr," Integra asked having to face Alucard, unable to bare looking out the window at the tortured remains of old London. She had curtains closed and was gently resting her head.

"Legend hold of ancient long since buried dead stirring to greedily protect their treasure. They walk in eternal pain."

"Your close, they are the guardian of something. What they guard is a person, a specific person known as Rip Van Winkle. A cute name don't you think?"

"I don't follow ," he said confused.

"First off, it isn't a he. It's a she. She is ancient and the stories have been cropping up for ages. The legend of a fair skin lady who feared for her beauty. She wander into the wood distraught over seeing her self aging. She discovers a little imp who suggest drinking with him, he would show her the answer. She awakes a vampire a hundred years later. In reality the story is far older than this interpretation. She is indeed seen through out recorded history wandering in the wilds. That is the censored version. She is a devil in wolf skin. She is violent and psychopathic, those unfortunate enough to awakened her tend to die horrible vicious accidents.

I would normally say good riddance and let them awaken the sleeping dog, but I'm against awakening a vampire who fell to earth and has nearly god like abilities. We been studding her for years, piecing together the puzzle pieces. The ruins say she appeared out of the black, who split apart the earth and created a chasm in the heavens. Thousand died trying to unsuccessfully imprison her, in the end she went sleep on her own free will."

"What is she," Alucard said astonished "She is no vampire!"

"Indeed she is,"Integra said peeking her head up. "She is not of this world Alucard. She is alien and unpredictable. Put her down before she awakens."

Norway was beautiful this time of year. A light breeze was rustling the thick blanket of snow. Snow flakes dance against the sky as the vampire prince fell from the heavens. Alucard seemingly appearing out of know where in front of the ancient temple. It was built by descendants of the vikings to honor as much as in prison their god queen. Behind him was a town so quaint, but clearly desecrated by the army of ghouls battling the mummified corpses with faintly glowing eyes, clad in ancient armor and brandishing ancient bladed weapons, axes and swords. These creature were Draugr, the ancient mummified descendants. Each one forced to protect their tomb for all eternity. It was impressive to see them cleave and hew ghouls in half. These were clearly ghouls and not the wraiths of London battlefield. Somebody wanted access and the corpses showed it worked. One of Draugr brandish a claymore and slashed through Alucard's body. His body became ethereal allowing the blade to pass through him. This distraction hardly slowed down the ancient vampire. He knocked aside the Draugr with ease. He was surprised by the fact they were stronger than they look. Inside it was dark, damp and smelled of mold.

Their was a vampires inside laying on floor chopped up by Draugr yet still alive. He struggled to heal the constant damage inflicted stabbing and slashing. Alucard passed him for a ways and was eventually stopped by a fully armored head to toe nordic night. They grunted and crossed there weapon denying him the right to pass, but didn't attack. "No kindred may pass," they said in deeply hollow voice. He tried to throw them aside, but they some how resisted his unholy strength. Alucard interpreted their retaliatory attacks and doge their blades. He mange to dislodge one of their weapons and used it to fend them off. Alucard got a lucky strike and cut one of Draugr guards in half. He dropped the sword in his hand, grabbed the two handed axe being wielded by a second Draugr knight, and ripped it from his hands. He then used it to decapitate its owner and lodged it in a third Draugr chest. He kick the fourth and last standing Draugr out of the way, crushing it body against a wall. As he passed into a narrow hallway, he was surprise to see group of mummified Spanish conquistador forming standard firing lines. It was clear he wasn't the last group to have enter the tomb. People must have been coming for centuries, each one becoming trapped forever. Adventures, plunderers, historians and archaeologist all had become trapped in the twisted web that was this place.

"What do we have here," Alucard said intrigued. As he approached, they raised their arquebus and began firing at him. Alucard chuckled to himself as he ripped one of them in half and tossed him aside. This was turning out to be most exciting day he had in decades.

The inner sanctum had exploded and from expose earth repelled armed soldier, their armor displayed the swastika dripping with blood and sun blazing behind it, burning the land to ash. It was the symbol of Millennium. They were firing assault rifles, mostly AK-47 and G-36 with augmented silver rounds, Effective against the undead. Speaking of which, he found a entire army of mummified Spanish conquistador attacking them. Alucard watch the fight wind down with casualties on both sides, most of which were Draugr. Then everything changed, a massive mummified human shaped wolf charge through the southern wall killing or at least permanently disrupting Millennium. Alucard couldn't help but laugh to himself out loud maniacally, it was Draugr werewolf. "Come dance with me," he said raising his jackals. "I fear no evil." Werewolves were killed by silver, but what if they were already dead? His round weren't silver though, they were meant to kill vampires. He stood against the undead behemoth and leered back at it. It charged at him and he fired in response. His round tore out the werewolf chest cavity, but nothing more. He kicked the charging werewolf and leaped over it, firing more round into it hollowed out chest cavity. Finally he dropped his jackals and ripped its head off, all the while still laughing. "What other surprises," he asked the Temple.

At last in the burial chamber he found a well preserved nude buxom woman with c size tits, a 34 inch waste and deep fiery red hair. She had dainty hand but strong athletic body with well defined muscles. Her face was sculpted, as if made out of the most pure marble. She looked like sleeping beauty. Suddenly her eyes opened and she arose from her tomb. "Alucard," she said as if she was expecting him. She took a moment unmoving and staring. It was unnerving to say the least because it seemed she was starting into his very sou, if he had one. She had way of staring past you, as if staring through you. Her stare was distant and haunting. She saw things Alucard couldn't even comprehend.

"How do you know my name," he said snapping out of the trance she had put him in.

She smiled, "You are my kindred, my sweet child."

Alucard was so disgusted that he slammed his foot down on a axe causing into fly up word allowing him to catch it. He tossed it at her and stabbing into her should. The entire time she kept smiling, it was so cheesy and fake to the point it was eerie. She slowly started approaching him never breaking her smile. Her pace quickened. Alucard raised his jackals and kicked her in the face when she closed the distant. His boot instantly stopped and she hadn't budge a inch. He fired his jackals pointblank until the clips clatter to floor spent. The bullet had no visible effect, it was as if the bullets simply phased right through her. She has some form of advanced phasing ability. Suddenly she phased through room, one moment several feet away and the next she had her hand around his throat. He struck out with a blow to the face, but she caught his hand and snapped his wrist. She punched him in face so hard that his head crushed the ancient stone walls shattering them like clay pots.

He charged at her but she was gone. He followed her to the surface where he found her talking to a pompous fat little German. "Greetings Rip Van Winkle," he said "I have waited so long to finally meet you. I have plans for you." The smile disappeared from her face. "My name Valdaea," She said closing her hand around his throat "And I serve no man!" His men open fired but the bullets were shrugged off.

"No," the major wheezed," don't harm her. If you would just listen ..." He continued to try to talk but was struggling to breath. "We can talk about this. I have plans to make you rule the this world." She became visibility agitated after hearing these words. Alucard watched the major's face began to turn blue as his trachea was being collapsed. A thin man with slick back black hair and a strong Italian face supporting a wryly smile step from out of the shadow. When her gaze across is stone chiseled face, Alucard could have swore she was visibly shaken. Alucard was taken back, who the hell could frighten a ancient.

"My dear Valdaea release the man," The thin man said with a sense of being pompous but seeded with dark tendency. The man was self important, but was clearly capable. Alucard could tell by how he held himself. She released the major and backed off, all bit slowly. She was being watched by the thin Italian who continued speaking,"I'm here to help or rather more importantly I need your help." He gaze turned to Alucard who was watching silently. "My dear Alucard, dear boy don't just stand there. Please introduce your self." He charged towards the thin Italian and slamming his fist into his Italian cheek bones. The man was unmoving, but smiled at Alucard. He tried again slamming his fist into the Italian man's face again, albeit harder this time. He merely smirked and hit Alucard across the face knocking him back six or so yards. Alucard stood up raising his jackals, licking the blood pouring from gashed lips and broken nose. He open fired a few test shot on thin man and wasn't surprised to see he wasn't human. Alucard was prepared to test just how powerful this man was, he charged up his guns. When he trained them on the Italian, he some how had not only appeared in front of, but head bashed Alucard. He collasped to ground blood pulling from his shattered face.

The Italian called out to Valdaea, "Let's go."

\\\-Three hours later ... Helsing compound-\\\\

"Alucard, I sent Walter to do some research on are dear female friend. Nothing as of late. I have no idea who this Italian is. Probably one of their lackeys," Integra said staring at the files and pictures of Valdaea. If she had been a man she would have found the pictures had turned her on. But the fact she was female meant all they were is pictures of her enemy.

"He is no lackey. Even Valdaea was afraid of him," Aucard said matter of fact "That is her name."

"What," Integra asked looking up from a pile of books? "You decide to keep her as a pet and give her a name? She is a enemy Alucard."

"It's her name and she incredible. She is not like any vampire I have seen seen."

Integra shook her head disappointed, " I have seen that look before, regardless of your feeling she is your enemy."

She has all of my ability and more, "I'm beginning to believe the ancient blood is hers."

Integra suddenly stood up and slammed her fist down on her desk, "What, she demanded!"

Alucard nodded, "She has all my abilities and more. My round clumsily bounced off of her. She treated me like a child. I'm not even sure what could kill her. I more worried about the Italian."

Integra sat back down visibly shaken, "An ancient in modern times. This is real bad Alucard. There will be another time, we must be ready." He nodded his agreement.

"It's happening sooner then you thought though,"Alucard said staring past the window.

"What," she said looking back up, but he was gone. "What the hell!" She through books off the mahogany table.

\\\-somewhere unknown: presumed London-\\\

"These creature are toys," Valdaea said "Imperfect instruments in pointless war."

Alucard nodded, "Between Helsing and Millennium."

"No," she shaking her feminine head "Between heaven and hell."

Alucard stared at her blankly, "I don't understand."

"No one will survive the up coming battle. The ancient are all but destroyed. My children will be dead, lost to oblivion. I must preserve the kindred."

She grabbed one of the shades who was staggering up to attack her, "I can make them perfect. I can make them like you and me." The shade was bathed in white light and it's skin instantly began to crack. It skin shattered like stone revealing a bizarre pure ethereal black vampire.

"Where am I," he screamed in hollow echoing voice "What has happened to me!"

She ignored him instead staring into the wells of Alucard eyes, but she spoke at length about the the fate of Britain," These old men were weak, but their is more at work than old men and old bones. I have been instructed to kill you Alucard. Then you must killed me. Through my perfection my race will live on, even after my death. These beast, shadows of London will become my new race. I will defy the heavens above barbecue I am not subject to their will. Arise kindred of shadow," she command of the newly turned vampire. The man obeyed. "You will find the other and you will convert them. I have made you ancient, the first. Now find more of my imperfect children. Bless them with immortality. Then find your self a home and make a life for yourself in the hellish existence. I free you of earthly burdens." Her face tortured with grief gazed directly at Alucard,"It's your turn. Upheld your end of the bargain. End my suffering, defy the gods one last time."

Alucard raised his jacklas and charged them to maximum extent of his power. He brought forth the countless souls of his victims and sapped their life-force, using it to charged his jackals. His gun glowed a fired red hot and shinning like a beacons in the darkest night. He fired, but with wave of her hand the bullets turned to dust, being carried away by southerly wind. Alucard roared, "Level zero. I am sorry, mistress of burden."

He began fading in and out between hell and earth, moving effortlessly between both to strike at her ashen colored face. She struggled to hold off the blow and raised her hand. Alucard body trembled and began to fade as she struggled to close the boundaries, cutting him off from earth. Alucard body was caught in hell and his essence on earth was began to fade and being pulled into hell. Before she close off the bridge to hell, Alucard guided a terrifying demon through the opening. It took the form of massive hell hound with massive spiked haunches and fiery red eyes, its body black like coal. It shook its mane of blistering hot fire and roared at her, before charging.

Mean while the souls in hell struggled to hold Alucard. Their icy chalk white skeletal hand clawing at his body, dragging him deeper into sea of damned souls and trapping him for all eternity. He struggled and their grip tighten around him, he found the strength to escape. He burst from their clutches and soared through the air as if on the wings of a angle.

She knocked the creature away crashing into car. It leaped back to it feet and lunged for her. She grabbed it by the jaw and struggled hold it back, before finally kicking it away. The aftereffect is that the force knocked herself into a brick wall crushing her spine. "Damn you Alucard," she said. She leaped over it and rolling on the pavement. "Damn it why wouldn't you die," She forced her self to concentrate, but the creature wasn't effected. She charge knocking the beast into a car, but it wasn't detoured by forces in this world. She charged at it crushing it between a cement wall and her. She couldn't hold it though, her face had started to blister and turn black. She had no choice, she had to banish it back to hell. She concentrated on exactly controlling the planes of existence and forming bridge. Alucard emerge from bridge shattering it. Aucard flew into air and summoning his jackals. As he free falled to earth, he fired. She wither under the volley and buckled as the beast tore at her body. She summon her ancestral blood allowing her to finally banish it back to hell.

"You struggling to banish the demon. Every second you loose ground," Alucard said raising his jackels and preparing to unleash the full extent of level zero. Around him a star appeared glowing ever brighter and his typical Victorian clothing changed to become a set of demonic armor. The ethereal chains that could normal not be seen holding him back, shattered. "More you resist, the stronger my guns become." Alucard cackle, his voice unrecognizable harsh and demonic. He fired causing her to fall backward and collapse to the ground. Her eyes lost their golden sheen and turn to blood red.

"Your powerful Alucard, more so than even some of the ancients. But you can't beat blood. I am everything you are."

"No," Alucard said clawing at his eyeless face "I'm enhanced." The world began to shutter and the ground quaked as he cracked the barrier between worlds one last time. The land was bathed in fire and it eventually consumed her. She moved like Alucard partially fading to launch surprise attack from amongst flames, but Alucard had surprise of his own. He fired at her causing her to stumble into the crack he formed between the plains of existence. He fired again striking deeper and her body was ripped apart from inside. It was time for a coup de grace, a single soul bound to Alucard's gun. He would sacrifice a soul to send her to hell. As he fired the round, the Soul took the form of a wraith. It manifested into partial human skeleton with malevolent screaming skull wrapped in a blanket of ethereal back fog. As the torture soul collided with her, it dragged her deep into the wells of hell. Alucard was pleased for a second, but instantly realized he made mistake. He had to make conscious decision. He jumped in after her and held on to her as they tumbled into depth of hell.


	5. The past is alive

Alucard felt as if he had been falling for an eternity. It was only after plummeting those thousands of feet of empty blackness did he catch a glimpse of her. He had been all the while questioning his decision to save her. He originally thought it was some connection to her, maybe her ancient vampire blood lineage. He would be lying to himself if he believed it though. She wasn't a normal vampire, no matter how close to her he felt. She was as alien to him as to hell. His' mind turns to blackness in front of him. Hell was beginning to swirl around him. He was standing back in Transylvania circa 1820. Even if it appears to be earth, his senses knew better. His senses were flaring, every single one of them was screaming. Of all the poor souls sent down here, he never once thought about where he was sending them. He was thinking of lava, fire and brimstone. He was raised catholic, like everyone of that era. It was more like this place was a subconscious leech. It was sapping his most painful and terrible memories, the thing he wanted to forget. There was tragic history to this time. One he wanted to leave buried in the fabric of time …

Her name was Serena Caldwell and she was most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes upon. She had rosy hair that sparkled in the sun and eyes like gold. They had been childhood friends, though secretly. Her father, Sterling Caldwell, was a wealthy land baron who wanted nothing to do with the Dracula family. He thought Alucard's father, who was Vlad VI, was trash because he wasn't wealthy or influential. It didn't help to have the myth of being Țepeș surrounding his family crest, but it turns out he would honor it. Alucard had return home in what he thought was permanent exile. He already had so many deaths on his hands. His heart couldn't handle anymore. Then the day came when he was lost in the blood. It was a crimson sea of false answers and prophets. His hatred for himself had been twisted into hatred for her, like it was her fault. He couldn't stand never seeing her again. The rest you can probably guess.

It was weird that Van Helsing had originally taken her death much worse than Dracula. It changed for him as the centuries wore on. That pain and pure spite for his friend had corrupted him. He turned Lucy into vampire just out of spite. Mina was turned on a whim. It was subtle way of both mocking him and showing what it was like to walk a mile as the undead. He heard Lucy and Mina voices calling out from the dark. They were like echoes in a cold forgotten room. This wasn't his life, it wasn't his choice. Why should he have to suffer because of this? Being alone was the world greatest hell. He had converted them both to vampires. Then Van Helsing had killed them and it broke his heart. In the end, it was probably for the best. He prayed that when they died, they didn't end up down here. He couldn't escape the feeling that everyone like him was probably going to end up down here. He did his best to ignore the effect that Hell was having on his mind. He focused on Valdaea, who was the only unchanging thing in this cursed place.

"Why," she had asked him? Her gaze was far off and distant, probably dealing with difficult memory being manifested.

"Why what," he asked looking for more information on what she was asking? He had funny feeling she was going to bring up her rescue.

"Why did you save me," she asks.

His response was anything but subtle, "Because we're both two sides of same coin, both pawns in this game."

"I was once a queen of sorts, a goddess," she says, "So, now am I just another pawn in this game? I'm sick of this existence. The game grows old and tiresome."

"Then help me end it," he replies trying to convince her to join him, "We will no longer be pawns!"

"Your wrong Alucard, you still are a pawn to Integra."

"No, that's different. In a way she freed me. I saved her, as her family saved me." He couldn't make her understand how he felt, "Power without restraint is what makes us a monster. She is not our enemy!"

"You're still a slave, but your worse, an animal locked in a cage. You are locking yourself up for no reason; your hunger is still there!"

"But animals can be tamed," he said becoming annoyed, "It was my choice."

"It wasn't," she screamed!

"So is this hell? Are you my inner demon questioning my loyalties? Where is Valdaea?"

She gave a laugh, "This is no illusion. But, make no mistake; you're more than your cage can hold. You should respect your animal."

"Respect death? Respect the loss of everything that made me human. You have got to be kidding me?"

"That is why I respect you, because you cling to your mortal frailties. It gives you clarity. You must become one with the animal, not let it take you over or lock it away in a gilded cage."

"I don't understand," he asked while gazing at her? He didn't understand what she was trying to tell him?

"Enough," she said ending the conversation with a dismissive hand gesture. "How can we escape?"

"You think any cage can hold me," he asked and started laughing?

She gave him a smile, "I guess not."

"I'm not bound to this word," he said reaching out to the world. He felt his body trembling, surging with raw supernatural energy. He would breach the barriers between the worlds. As if almost mocking the afterlife; he spoke out loud, "I will leave here when I please!" He walked over and grabbed her naked form. She was so innocent, yet so powerful. "How can you be bound to this prison, just like the mortal souls?" He stared up and began soaring on wings of fire, speeding towards the breach...

**- Back in the mortal world -**

Alucard had never been more relieved to gaze upon the mortal world, as grungy and filthy as it was. His vision was blurry from expending so much energy, so he couldn't tell where he was. Even without the use of his eyes, he already knew something wasn't right. These land didn't smell like blood or alive. It smelled decrepit and of acrid smoke from fires off in the distance. He had to stare at it, confused. The few cars were abandoned and left idle. The buildings were left undisturbed for what seemed like years. Decrepit bodies lined the streets, like grizzly markers leading to the massacre. The entire city of London was a ghost town or worse, abandoned by its human inhabitants.

"What is wrong with me?" He was more confused than worried, nothing ever frighten him because his emotions were dulled from being a vampire.

"It the lack of blood, your body has a connection to life and without it, your weakening. Vampires have a symbiotic relation with human beings. We were never intended to survive the apocalypse, Alucard. If the human race dies, we all die. This is my final end game. I'm sick of living. I'm sick of these games, the humans got us playing. I'm not a pawn anymore."

"You have to end this," he was furiously gripping her throat and throttling her. She seemed so frail. He knew of her haunting words, _she would live on_.

"Why should I, these people attacked us? They sent me to kill you!"

"Not people," he said pulling out his jackal from its holster. "They have done nothing to us."

She looked around twisted ruins of the old world as shadows danced from window to window. They were here, vampire shades. They were still recognizable, but only to vampire and other undead.

"These are my people!" He couldn't restrain himself anymore; he tossed her to the ground. It was hard enough to smack her face against the ground. "Is this your plan, to level the entire god damn world? Did they tell you to do this?"

Her face had been shattered. She spit up blood and starts laughing, "_Tinker tailor soldier sailor, my children punishes all without distinction_, _and they will drown the world_!"

"End this or so help me, I will send you back to hell."

She started laughing at him, "Go ahead. I'm sick of living."

"Then I will hasten your departure," He said tightening his finger on the trigger.

She screamed, "Stop!"

"I'm sorry, I call it off," she pleaded, "Don't abandon me!"

"Why do you care," he hissed, "I thought you wanted to die."

"I don't know," she said starting to cry for the first time in a millennium, "I have been happy with you. You left me confused."

"So a special attachment to me," he asked smiling? "I felt something for you, but this inexcusable," he said picking up a newspaper. The headlines read: _The dead walk_.

Alucard, "How long have we been under?"

"Time has no meaning down there. It could be days, weeks, even years."

He threw the newspaper down, "ten years to be precise."

She stood up and closed her eyes. Alucard sense the tidal force of their bodies before they even arrived. He and Valdae were soon surrounded by a ghostly army. The shades had stopped and now were staring blankly at them, awaiting orders. She was undisputedly the master of puppets. "I have to find my master," he said shoving his way through the shades.

"Why do you care," she tried asking before he left, but he ignored her?

...

The compound was a war-zone, long ago abandon. Yet there was still life deep inside the old compound. He opened the door and found a strange soldier pointing a gun at him. "No way," he said in a state of shock, "It's Alucard!"

"One guard," said Alucard, "Where is Integra."

"Basement, I tell them you're coming."

...

"Alucard," Integra said running up to hug him, "You disappeared nearly ten years ago during your last mission. What happened?"

"I was trapped in hell," he said looking around the mix matched command center.

She watched him for a moment, "How did you end up trapped?"

"I choose too," he said rubbing his chin.

"Why in the world would you choose to be in hell? Do you know what happened while you were gone?"

"Sorry mam," I tried to stop her," A guard had opened the door to the command center and was escorting a pale nude lady. Integra looked up just as they entered the building.

She stepped forward, "he was trying to save me." Integra cigar dropped from her mouth,

"Alucard, what is the meaning of this! Why is Valdaea still alive? Have you gone out of your mind?"

"Possibly," he said looking over his shoulder at her. He picks up Honolulu figurine, it was tarnished and dusty. It felt rough in his hands. "I don't know why I did it; it just made sense at the time. We're just being manipulated, their much my enemy as hers'."

"It's wasn't your decision to make!" She slammed her left hand down on the side of her old oak desk, probably moved from upstairs, one her well known ways of expressing stress and anger. It normally turned him on, now it was just irritating.

He turned around with an angry grimace across his face, "It's is my decision to make, I have to fight these battle. Everything and everyone depends on me. You think I want to be vampire?"

"Alucard that is the first time you ever complained. The second time I have heard you regrets becoming the undead. Why does this matter so much to you?"

He shrugged. The real answer he couldn't explain nor articulate it in a way that she could understand without being dead for-over six-hundred years.

"Its supernatural bio-weapon," Alucard said looking back through his peripheral vision at Integra. He took his hat off and put it on top of a receiver on a grimy old table, disturbing the dust on top of it. He started pacing about randomly in the dark recess of the dungeon, now turned command center. "Her human masters betrayed her, sent her to kill me, knowing full well she might die. This plague is the final fuck you. She was going to die, might as well take them down with her. She ended her plans, but too late to help ..."

"The shadows," she said exhausted, sitting back down and laying her head on the table in front of her, "They were about to overrun the compound, then disappeared."

"Master," he heard from behind him.

"Seras," he said scooping her up, "You're alive!" He swung her around before gently putting her down and hugging her. He had never been so happy to see his fledgling. He looked over at her weathered face, much like Integra's. "You have changed, your all grown up."

"War changes us all."

Alucard faced Integra, "You asked why I turned her? In light of this moment, I know why. I'm sick of being alone. My heart is begging me to end this loneliness. Immortality isn't given freely, its thrust upon those that are worthy. I saw something inside her, something no one else could see. She is worthy of immortality, unlike the vampires I have battle throughout history."

"Master," Seras started to say...

He wouldn't let her finish his sentence, "We're not so different Seras, you and I. We both refused to ignore our duties, we both have our hearts."

The room was silent for a second ...

Alucard pulled his jackal on Valdaea, saying, "I don't know why I saved you. What I do know is that I'm going hasten your departure back to hell."

"Alucard," Integra screamed nearly breaking out into tears, "You have worked so hard and have been so adamant about saving her life. Why would you change your mind now? Besides we have more pressing concerns, millennium has been on the move."

"How is that possible," he said surprised, "Those things have killed everyone."

"Something is working with them. Who or whatever it is, is giving them the means to kill these creatures. Removing Valdaea from the picture will accomplished nothing, but leaving her may strengthen our odds. Besides, lets give millennium a taste of their own hell-spawn. They freed her, let them suffer her wrath. If she is so damning about them, then let them be damned! We can reverse the damage later."

"How can I let her live," he said seconds from pulling the trigger.

"Because bullets had no effect and sending her to hell again would take too much time?"

Alucard sighs and lowers his handgun, "What is my mission my master?" His words languish in the air.

"If the creatures are gone, find some form of transportation and get to Germany before it's too late. I want you to take the road north. There should be an airport close to here. If the planes are still in working condition, I want you to head too Germany. Oh, situation alpha unlock limited release control system to level 0, activate Hellsing Fail-safe initiative. From this point forward you have no restrictions or limitations, your hell incarnate!"

Alucard bowed, "Understood and acknowledged. Level 0 is unlocked until the target organization is burned to the ground and silenced forever." He turned and left.

Outside a cool breeze was wafting in the air, with it bringing the smell of death and decay. "Wait," he heard from behind him. He raised his right hand, which was holding one of his jackals and fires into Valdaea's skull. His face turned into frown, "so a bullet wouldn't have an effect."

She tried to smile with part of her face missing, "I don't know why I care so much about you. You saved me, let me save you. Together, you and I can stop Millennium."

"Haven't you done enough damage," he asked of her?

"I only regret it because of you!"

He holsters his weapon, "fine come."

..

"Alucard, welcome to your internal hell. You lock me away and ran away. But how far can you run? How about mile? Ten? A life time?" The imposter Alucard laughs maniacally, "I'm right beneath the skin. I'm seething right there. Your anger, your rage, your fire!" The imposter Alucard was bathed in fire and had black mask made of dried blood." I'm the real you, I'm who you really are! Not the facade that you walk around in. You have thousand masks; each and every one is a fake. You want to feel the crimson running deep, staining the rivers and lands."

Alucard laughs raising his jackal, "You're not me. You're what I was force to become to survive. You're weak and broken. I'm the man and you're the monster." He fired but other Alucard was grinning.

"I'm a monster and monsters don't die …"

"I don't dream," he said to himself out loud. Even_ forty-thousand feet in the air,_ you could tell the world was forgotten. It was like the memories of the old world were burned away. Germany was alive, lights were still in the windows. The country was still torn apart by the spirits of the restless dead. The damage was everywhere!

"Don't under estimate the laughing man," he heard Valdaea say, "He is anything but human."

"As I have come to know," he said feeling sorrow and staring blankly at the twisted landscape. Suddenly their aircraft was hit by anti-air fire causing the right engine to explode. "We got to bailout," he screams right before being sucked out of the massive hole caused by the engine exploding.

He didn't know where he was. The buildings around him looked old and run down. He struggled to get up, his body was a burning wreck. His injuries were far more severe then he originally expected. He hadn't felt this worn out since the day he woke up nearly fifty years ago. He had to force himself to move, even then the pain was excruciating. He heard movement up ahead and around the corner. He pushed himself up against a near by wall just as a person walked by. It was young soldier dressed in a uniform reminiscent of the Nazi. This was the new Fourth Reich, their dream had finally came true. He knew he needed to find their leader. He stopped, there was poster on the wall. It was familiar. It was the laughing man.

He moved past it. The crashed airplane made the area a buzz of movement. Soldiers swarmed the area. There was no bodies to be found by them. He moved like a shadow, silently leaving the area. The had stepped up patrols. There was a mass meeting next to the airplane. Which meant someone, someone with information, was assembling the troops. "Excellent," he hissed!

He ready his jackals and prepare to attack, but stopped. He had sudden inescapable feeling that his protégé was in trouble. He hadn't felt this way since his original protégé was killed by Van Helsing. A decision that he regretted, but was necessary in the long run. With the swirling of his cape, he vanished into the night.

He found her fine, leaning up against a light post. There was something different about her. "What happened," he asked approaching her.

"She was dying," it was Valdaea that was speaking, "The lack of blood prevented her from healing her wounds. She wouldn't have survived."

"What did you do," he said striking her across the face.

"My blood," she whimpered recoiling from Alucard strike.

"It's OK," Seras said pulling Alucard off of her,"What the plan master?"

"There is an officer here who has information we need." Something was wrong with Seras, she was staring at one of the soldiers walking past the street. She suddenly seemed distant, distracted. She charged out like a wild animal, tearing at the guy until nothing was left. "What the hell," he said rushing after her, "she is suffering from a blood frenzy."

One of the guards over saw carnage and open fired, the round weren't normal. They splintered her body as they tore into her, but doing little to stop her rampage. For you see, a normal vampire would have felt the pain and would have been slowed down by it. The guard that had shot her had done little other then pissing her off and making things worse for himself. Seras' body was struggling to keep her alive. There was only so much a vampire's body could take. It would eventually overloading her system. Alucard new this because he felt the same way right before he went to sleep.

She had become feral and lost the ability to reason tearing the man in half without even blinking. It was the final instinct for a vampire to survive. Another guard tried to restrain her and she slugged him the jaw hard enough to splatter him against a brick wall. She tore into the crowed assembled around the downed airplane, screaming and gun fire erupted. Alucard could only cover her with his jackals as her rampage continued. Her body had been seriously injured a dozen times over, but the blood of her foes kept her going. She killed everyone, everyone except the commander. Alucard had to hold Seras back who was trying to tear his throat out. She was like possessed woman, mindless. Once the initial shock wore off, she would return to normal.

A blood soaked hour later the blood fever had worn off, but left it's toll on her, both mentally and physically. She was coughing and thrashing about on the ground. "You OK," Alucard asked concerned?

Seras nodded, "I'm sorry for what I have done."

"It's not your fault," he said glaring at Valdaea. He turned and gazed into the officer eyes. "Tell me," he asked hypnotically, "where is the one in charge?" He began speaking about Berlin and a man named Heinrich Burwitz, the major in charge of rebuilding the Third Reich. He also kept babbling incoherently about the laughing man. When Alucard was done, he tossed him at Seras' feet. He said to her afterwards, "Finish him."

She was about to protest, but she realized this was the way the world works. It was going to happen, either way. She tore his throat out without a complaint.

"We are going to march in," Valdaea said, "into heavily fortified military city, just the three of us."

"What are you proposing," he said annoyed.

"We have a army, lets use it."

He stared at her and started laughing uncontrollably, "Check mate!"

Valdaea closed her eye and focused on commanding the legion of the dead. Around the trio, the faint glow of eyes could be seen. From within the ocean and all over Europe, silently her deathly minions marched. Summoned back from their exile by their master's beckon and call.


	6. revelations

Alucard was on race against the clock to stop the Major and the Laughing Man. Alucard was worried about the last time they had faced off. Holy silver had no effect which meant he wasn't a third generation vampire. The original vampires, the ancients, had very little weaknesses except fire and beheading. He was bitten by one, so he should know. He was also different from Valdaea. She was no ordinary vampire; ancient or otherwise. She was like nothing seen previously. Her final end game was brilliant. If you rewrite the rule book, your enemy won't know what hit them. That is, unless someone else already rewrote it. They had weapons that before now Alucard had never heard of. These creature were resilient, but not against what Millennium had. He had taken a single round from some kind of futurist bullpup style weapon and it hurt like hell. He was slow to recover until the bullet had been removed.

Alucard had to stop on the outskirts of Berlin just to see the sights again. The last time he was here was over fifty years ago. Even back then the damage didn't look as severe. As he gazed over the twisted ruins of Berlin, he could see a single company strength army guarding it. They had held the city for ten grim blood soaked years against the vampiric shades. There was quite sudden dramatic drop in temperature as the skies began to darken. To all outside observers, it looks like a black storm cloud or mist had engulfed the town, throughout the haunted mist was tortured screams from beyond the grave. They could be heard at first faintly, but getting closer. This was the battle of the dead, no Alucard thought, a battle of fate. It was glorious and magnificent. His appreciation for situation had neither boundaries nor limits. It was as if hell came to earth. A raging battle had started near the city limits and spread outwards. "Seras," Alucard commands of his fledgling, "roof top." She was gone in an instant, fueled by the lingering effects of the blood lust. He heard the thunderous rumble of a single fifty caliber round a second later. A soldier was scrambling for his squad who had been dragged into the mist, he exploded.

Suddenly, a grenade exploded and raining down shrapnel that burned like ice. Where his body was hit began to boil. "Damn," he mumbled to himself. Reinforcements had arrived and were lobbing grenades. They had fought the shades before. Grow accustom and experienced in fighting them. They weren't use to fighting vampires. He raised his jackals and focuses his second sight, his third eye. He unleashes a hell storm of rounds that ripped, tore, and shredded the opposition.

They began hastily retreating deeper into the Berlin ruins. He did his best to dodge their sporadic grenades, but few stray shrapnel were tearing at him until his body had completely collapsed. Alucard reformed as a bloody mist over his now completely dissolved corpse. He picked up the shrapnel and rubs it between his fingers. The metal was cold as the arctic and burned to the touch, strangely brittle.

\\\\Ruins and demons /

The ruins were strangely quiet. Up head blackness had over taken the city, slowly overcoming district after district. The sky had gone red and all light faded. The dead had the city in a dead lock. It was strangest thing he had ever seen. Suddenly a wall had exploded bringing down the ruins around his head. There was deep throbbing rumbling and shaking of the ground that he could feel even being buried under the rubble.

Seras watched as the tank rolled over her master and fired another massive blast of holy incendiary at the unending swarm of the shades. The darkness descends upon the tank, but the creatures clawed at the armor to no avail, it was protected by Holy Scriptures nailed on the side of the tank. A technique previously used before by Alexander Anderson. Despite the rumble and clank of the tank's engine, Seras mange to quiet the world down enough to hear her master speaking in her mind. Listen, even your heavy rounds won't penetrate that armor, you must rip off the Holy Scriptures. She looks down as Valdaea steps in front of the tank. She couldn't even see where Valdaea came from. She rips them off by hand. A second later tank sat ideal after the crew had been slaughtered.

From under the ruins that had buried him, Alucard emerges in a flash of hellish light. He was in his true form with all of his seals removed. His hair had become pitch black and grown down to his knees.

His outfit had become a clashing mixture of Chinese and Middle East armor; with the appearance of hardened leather and iron, lanced together onto a fabric backing. This was deliberately done by Hellsing to cause fear in his enemies; no vampire had supernatural armor. Each of Alucard's armors was bound to a seal and supernatural in nature. They were tied to his abilities, this one made him more durable and gave him a greater amount destructive capabilities. It gave him the ability to summon ethereal sword and spears at will. It also unlocked the full power of his charge rounds, an Ability Integra believe to be too destructive to normally let him have. He charged his rounds, taking a second to survey his surroundings, and fired at the attacking army. When he fired, each and every one was like a howitzer round; nothing could survive it. There wasn't much left when he was done with attacking army, even their tanks have been obliterated.

/One of the four beasts saying come and see and I saw\\\

Suddenly a man appeared flanked by and apparently leading, an oddly armored group of soldier. Their leader was armed with hand cannons akin to his jackals. The man's face was framed with a thick blonde mustache and a grizzled beard, piercing blue eyes, and weathered sagging face. The man looks wise beyond his years. The strangest thing was his golden colored chest plate armor that looked like something an ancient roman centurion would have worn. Alucard noticed it had sheen even in the dimmest moonlight. He didn't hesitate to fire; the world went still as he waited for the smoke to clear. When the smoke cleared, the insolent fool was laughing at him. The Laughing Man had seem so pleased with himself. He returned fire at Alucard who was surprised to see that the shot missed him, until a shade exploded into holy fire. Even he had to stop and stare at the aftermath of the shot. In that moment, even he knew fear. He charged up his guns and letting the clock wind down ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... the gun was loud like thunder, the entire world shook. The round flew toward the man, the crack of the Laughing Man's own gun, and his bullet shattered mid flight causing a deafening explosion. Alucard roared in defiance and charged at him. The Laughing man fired one round during the charge, catching him in the shoulder. It seemed as if time had slowed down. The clock may have broken, but time unfroze as Alucard body was destroyed and his armor was sundered.

Seras swore he was dead, but then he rose from his own ashes, like a phoenix. She began to cheer. Then the Laughing Man once again began laughing. He fires another shot that hits Alucard in the shoulder causing his body to begin glowing brighter than the sun and explode into holy fire. Suddenly a thousand eyes were upon the laughing man. Each one seems to be laughing, deep and full of mirth, in unison. Alucard appears before him holding the round in his left hand. He crushes the bullets and throws it to the ground. The boundaries between heaven and hell began to fracture, as he charged up one final attack. When he unleashed it from his right jackal, forming the pyramid around his third eye, the very earth began to crack and burn away. The shot hit the laughing man like atomic bomb, annihilating everything and everyone. His guards, the ground, and even nearby structures were destroyed. Once the smoke cleared, there was the laughing man, who was laughing. He didn't have a mark on him.

He cleared his throat, "Your paltry attacks are no match for an agent of the lord!"

"You call ye self an Agent of the lord," father Anderson said stepping out from behind the laughing man. There was something oddly different about him, but Alucard couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Anderson," the Laughing Man said facing his new adversary, "you let yourself go, to contaminate the Holy Spirit with something so foul as the Nail of Helena."

"We all make sacrifices to save the souls of other, just as Jesus did before us."

"You aren't saving anyone. No one can be saved, for god has forsaken the angels above." The laughing man paused for brief moment, "and below."

"Speak not of that angel," Anderson said, "You have only forsaken god. You have become a heathen, whoever or whatever you are. You're the devil!"

"So Anderson," Alucard stated surprised, "you survived! What a pity."

Anderson had apparently gained a few new abilities, one of which was conjuring runic bayonets. Anderson pulles out three holy bayonets from his his chest and stated out loud, "Christ blood flow through me!" He threw them at the laughing man.

The laughing man in turn, spoke with a laugh, as he pulled the blades from his body. "The blood of your savior, blessed as he may be, is nothing to holy wrath of angels, amen!" He promptly pulled them out and let them drop to the ground. He watches with amusement as Anderson's expression turns to shock and horror. "The problem Mr. Anderson," he taunts, "is that holy relics don't work against something that is already holy." He charges forward and head-butts Anderson. This was his fight, his show. He wanted Anderson to admit to his superiority. He starts mocking him with a deep conceited grin.

Valdaea whispers to Alucard, stepping out of the shadows, "Blood of Jesus can burn the demon, but the nail is sign of man's betrayal. It considered a cursed relic, a myth or so I thought. We can't kill the Laughing man, not alone at least."

"What is he," Alucard asked concerned?

"He is an angel," she replied in a cold and hushed tone.

Against the laughing man, father Anderson, who was on his knees, hopelessly swing his rune bayonets; until his head gets repeatedly stomped on and he drops the blades.

"Give up," the laughing man says crushing his windpipe, "before I end your existence."

"Together," Valdaea states to Alucard speaking of Anderson and his torment.

She waved her hand knocking the Laughing Man tumbling to the ground and preventing him from causing further harm to Anderson. He turns to look at her and smiles. It was a smile that sent shivers down her spine and caused her to cringe.

"Valdaea, I thought Alucard sent you to hell. How did you escape?"

"I'm not your puppet, Gabriel!"

"No matter, I will finish what he started." He tosses Father Anderson out of the way and proceeds to attack her. Alucard moves into to protect her and hits him across the back of the head. The blow has little effect though, as Gabriel turns around and grabs him by the throat. He struggles to free himself and continues to punch his attacker. Suddenly his body begins to glow a white hot under Gabriel's touch. Alucard struggles under the punishing heat unsure of what was happening. He remembers his trump card that was bound to his seal, blessed runic blade. Despite the crippling of his body, he stretches out his hand and wills his mystic blade into existence. He stabs down into his Gabriel arm causing him to reels back in pain. Alucard reaches up and feel his throat. He had Left behind a burnt hand print. "What the hell are you?" Whatever he was, valdaea was right, he was like nothing he ever faced before. His body seemed indestructible and his touch burns like holy fire. He couldn't let himself be grabbed again. Gabriel's clumsily tries it again, but he turns into shadow and disappears from sight.

"You can run Alucard but you can't hide," he yells! Seras seeing his back was turned hits him from behind with massive tungsten round. He reacts to it by stumbling for just a moment, but the round barely made a dent in his armor. He turns to face his attacker but Alucard appears from behind and thrust the blade into his back. He then summons a wall of spear and kick him into it, impaling him. The four tired warriors rejoice in his apparent defeat, victory seem assured. Then he stands back up and walk forward, dragging himself off the spears.

"Not good enough," he says raising his hand cannon. Even though Alucard's victory was short lived, Alucard couldn't help but smile. The beauty of actual being defeated was too much for him. He was also smiling because he had one more trick up his sleeve. He hissed at Gabriel and drew his attention behind him where the spears had morphed into snakes. The snakes swarmed around him and bit down into his flesh. He stood their bleeding from a hundred different wounds. Even then, it was like the wounds didn't matter because they were trivial. He raises his hand, as if telling Alucard to stop, and emanating a golden light causing the snakes to vanish.

"Is this all you got," Gabriel says pushing the sword from out of his chest; one moment his wound were there, the next they had vanished. "These paltry attack, are these your final plan. I have suffered far worse!" He raised his weapon and fired. Alucard hit with the round, exploded into a pack of werewolf familiars. The four creature flanked Gabriel and circle around him growling.

"Your nothing Alucard," he taunted, "Nothing but a petty magician." Alucard's werewolf familiars attacked from all side. One tore in to his side, one went for his throat, one went for his legs, and one went for his arms. The one going for his legs was kick away. The one leaping for his throat was grabbed and vaporizes at his touch. He went to raise his hand cannon to shoot the one tearing into his shoulder when Seras shot knocked the gun from his hand. She gave herself a mental pat on the back and cheered to herself. Anderson, who was knocked out of the fight, comes from behind. He plunges a blade into Gabriel's heart. At the same time Alucard emerges and opens fires from the front.

Gabriel staggers briefly and stares down at the blade, then lets out a scream. He not only recovers from his wound, but turns around and knocks Anderson away. He goes to finish him off by stabbed him with his own blade. Alucard tries to stop him and open fires, but he deflect his bullets. He brings the bayonets down and stabs into Anderson chest. He walked over to pick up his gun, but Valdaea had mange to sneak past him and grab it. She fires and misses. He pulls the blade from Anderson's chest and throws it, impaling her through the heart. Alucard couldn't believe his luck, the amusement of defeat had become desperation and despair. His defeat was fine, but what of his fledgling? He already lost Valdaea? What about Anderson? He couldn't grasp the cost of his defeat. He couldn't fail, there was too many people counting on him. He does one last desperate attack and tears into his throat and digs in. Behind him, father Anderson impales him with a metal spikes and strangles him with thorny vines from within in his body. Gabriel shrugs these attacks off with ease. He tore Alucard off of him and kicked him through a cement wall. He pulls out his hand cannon, and then shoots Anderson through the head. He survived the shot but barely. Anderson clumsily pulls out the Nail of Helena from his heart, a nail covered in thorns. He charges him and stabs him through the heart with the Nail of Helena. Anderson was mortal once again. The laughing man fired one last time and he was dead, forever. Seras came in from behind him and punches him in the face. He shrugged the below off and hit her with his gun. He aimed down the sights and prepares to fire, when Alucard comes to her rescue. He puts his gun to the Gabriel's head. Alucard pulles the trigger; It had no effect.

They were all beaten and broken. Gabriel, The Laughing Man, had won. Alucard staggers to his feet, ready to fight. His sense told him something he never heard before, run! He grabbed Seras and ran, fast as possible for a vampire. Then his legs exploded and he was crippled

"Look at the vampire lap dog run," he said staring down at Alucard's crippled form.

"Finish me," Alucard begged of him, "end my torment."

"No, not yet, but soon, you might still have a part to play." He turns and walks away without another word, mysteriously.

Alucard stared up at sky as the world grew ever darker...

\\\\ We all have a boss or someone we take orders from \\\\

"You have had your fun Gabriel. Your little revolt, your human army, It ends here," the man said stretching his shoulders. Suddenly fiery wing unfold unleashing firestorm incinerating the Gabriel's human bodyguards. He shed a tear as their charred bodies fall to the ground and crumbles to dust.

"So what you're going to summon army of angel," he asked? "Oh, that's right your rouge. You killed them all. I should have stopped your awakening, years earlier. Damn that wench, Valdaea. If not for her, you would never have been freed!"

"I'm afraid you're too late. You army is no match for me. You could have avoided all of this, if you only joined me."

"You agreed with Lucifer, hell you practically did his bidding. Your fight, Zadkiel, was with Raphael, not me!"

"You ran," Zadkiel screamed, "from me, your god damn brother. Then god made the females, once again you ran. We were being replaced."

"The seven archangels, god's children. We were his chosen for nearly a billion years. Then he made Adam and Eve, his two sweet perfect little children. He commands us to respect them and bow to them. Then he insults us by making Lilith, the first female angel. Lucifer revolted against the human, I waited for god to change. He didn't. We didn't need a eighth archangel. We were perfect. He molded her after the humans, when we were far older and wiser. Then god tells us to bow before the younger generation. Why? They have nothing that is better than us. They don't even know that we exist."

"It wasn't your call to make," Gabriel screamed back. For nearly a million years he had been hiding on earth, trying to escape from the petty conflict. He though it was over, Michael had imprisoned Zadkiel in a rocky tomb on earth; far away from anyone who could or would want to open it. Yet, even he had followers in the new order. The prophecy for told it. He had been preparing for the last two hundred years for his awakening. That was until Lilith unleashes the plague of the damned. The original idea was his, she stole it. He was going to raise an army of vampire, against his father wishes, to keep Zadkiel imprisoned. As he stared into Zadkiel's cold dead eyes, he could understand how Lilith fell and became Valdaea. God once instructed him to bring her back, but he failed. He gave up and went into exile. He couldn't kill his sister, not matter how much he hated her. It was so easy to take her life now because things had become so messed up. Everything he thought he was, all his morality, in the end he was no better than Zadkiel. He was just another god forsaken murder.

There were now over one-hundred-forty-four angels. In the new order there were many sub angel and lesser divine beings, even half-angels who had one human parent. In any new order, there are those that don't want to follow it. God wanted harmony between his races, instead he got Zadkiel.

"Now there is one," he said holding Gabriel by his throat and having a gun to his head. "One archangel left. You were my closest friend. You watched over me, made me feel safe, and protected me. Now you just sicken me, hiding from your problems. I'll end them for you." He pulled the trigger. There was sound like the heavens being torn open, there was flash of light brighter than sun, and the world shutter. The laughing man, are by his god given name: the angel Gabriel, was no more.

Alucard stopped running; there was terrible sound accompanied by just as awful feeling.

"What was that," Seras asked?

"It the sound of the world ending, of fire brighter then sun, something terrible has happened. So terrible it may have change the world for ever. Run Sera, run. I have to go," he turned and disappeared. He never felt anything like this before. It felt like very universe what shaking itself loose.

There Gabriel was, dying, helpless. "The man who could have finally ended my life, my salivation, look at you now. You're a broken husk with the light fading from your eyes. You bested me like a child," Alucard said choke up with emotion, but most of all worried, "In my entire life no one except Van Helsing has bested me."

He kneeled down and grabbed his hand. "No enemy," he said with conviction, "could kill me. I had chance to face my mortality. But, look at you now. Broken, but not by my hands."

"There is more at work then me. You may have heard the drums, but you know nothing of the war. The battle for heaven has begun once again. I had a hard time believing a simple vampire could play a part."

"What are you?"

"I told you, I'm an angel. I'm the messenger of the lord. I exiled myself for nearly six million years to avoid the civil war in the heavens and escape the war of the seven. I'm not really here, alucard. God has given me one last chance."

"Last chance to do what," Alucard asked, truly for the first time, blinded by his emotions?

"You can kill Zadkiel. He hates all life because he feels betrayed by god. He was one of god favorites, even stood against Lucifer in the beginning. Then it all changed, he changed. He doesn't know compassion, merely rebellion. For him to feel like second or an equal is insulting."

"So what valdaea said is true …"

"More to it than that, the stories are longer. There are details left out. Human so easily rewrote the book to suit their needs. What you know is true about the devil, god, and the fallen. It is all true, but so much more. I was supposed to stop him, to prevent this. Valdaea is not what she appears to be, she an angel like me. She fell and become a beast like you, it's my fault that it happened. We treated her like an outcast. When one of the fallen is saved, it redeems them. You had no stake in her life, no business. It was pure act of compassion. It completes the prophecy."

"Me," Alucard said breaking out into laughter, "I'm lord of death. I have lived shorter lives than most vampires and killed more people than them. They have written my name is stone, synonymous with death. They have written stories about my atrocities."

"The irony," Gabriel was barely able to speak.

"Where is god," Alucard asked sneering and mocking the sky, "You fools, like Anderson, cling to him."

It god decision not ours. We can't have him holding our hands are entire lives. We are like birds."

"Then you never learned to fly. There is no god! There is no justice! Now I have to end another life."

"To save a billion," Gabriel informed him, "The war isn't here. It's in the past before you saved valdaea." He skidded his hand cannons across the ground to Alucard's feet. "These are the Righteous Revenants, weapons of angels. You must complete the prophecy and save Valdaea. Only then can you kill Zadkiel."

"Oh, Alucard," he said, "Thanks for being there with me at the end. I'm terrified …" He was gone.


End file.
